Gadis Manis Di Pohon Tua
by Nauri Minna -Uchisaso AF KSS
Summary: Naruto berlibur di villa keluarganya. dia menemukan gadis misterius. Siapakah gadis tersebut?


**Halo saya membawa cerita yang bertemakan Horor. Maaf jika tidak terasa horornya. Selamat membaca cerita saya yang abal ini. Berhubung nilai saya nurun jadi saya tidak bisa membuat fic yang puaaaanjaaaaaang-puaaaanjaaaaaaang sekali. Met Membaca ya.**

* * *

_Title : GADIS MANIS DI POHON TUA_

_Genre : Romance/ Horor_

_Rated : T_

_Warning : Gaje Abal DLL_

_Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto_

_Pairing: NARUSAKU_

_Sumarry : Naruto berlibur di villa keluarga, dan dia menemukan sesosok gadis yang cantik di villa tersebut. siapakah gadis tersebut?_

* * *

Akhir-akhir ini aku kerap melamun sendiri menatap pohon asem tua yang ada di depan rumahku. Bentuknya unik, besar dan menyeramkan. Konon pohon tua itu sudah ada sejak zaman Belanda dan di sanalah orang-orang pribumi yang membangkang dihukum. Sebenarnya panorama di sekitar pohon itu lumayan menarik, dengan latar belakang padang rumput yang luas menghijau dan sebuah pondok yang kira-kira lima kali lebih kecil dari villa yang sedang kutempati ini. Dari atas balkon villa inilah aku bisa memandang itu semua. Aku betah berlama-lama memandangnya.

Tiga minggu sudah aku menginjakkan kaki di villa ini, sebuah bangunan berbentuk rumah yang dibeli papa karena berhasil menerima Tunjangan Prestasi dari perusahaan tempat papa bekerja. Kebetulan liburan akhir semesterku masih tersisa, jadi aku bisa berlama-lama tinggal dan bersantai di sini. Pemandangan gunung, barisan sawah, lekukan sungai, ternak, kerbau sepertinya cocok untukku. Sekaligus menjauhkan kejenuhan mataku terhadap kota yang begitu bising, penuh polusi, dan keramaian yang terkadang bagiku memuakkan.

Tapi kali ini ada yang menarik perhatianku saat aku memandang lagi pohon tua itu. Aku bagai melihat sosok cantik dengan baju hijau–yang seakan sepadan dengan warna daun pohon asem tersebut. Meski tidak secantik Joddie Poster, atau Emma Watson sekalipun, namun menatapnya membuatku nyaman meski sedikit heran. Siapakah dia? Kenapa dia berdiri di bawah pohon itu. Apakah dia belum tahu kalau sekarang rumah ini sudah menjadi milik papaku? Belum hilang heranku saat tiba-tiba sosok itu menghilan begitu saja di balik pohon.

Selanjutnya aku kerap melihat sosok itu di sana. Membuatku semakin penasaran.

* * *

Rasa penasaranku makin kuat, pagi ini aku kembali memandang ke arah pohon asem itu dari jendela villa. Berharap bisa mendapati sosok cantik itu lagi. Suasana tenang dengan sepoian angin membuatku nyaris terkantuk di pagi hari yang sebenarnya cerah.

Di antara kantukku, aku mencoba memperjelas penglihatanku ketika aku menangkap bayangan berkelebat di sana. Aku bergegas menuju balkon untuk melihat lebih jelas. Benar, itu dia! Waw, cantiknya...

Aku bergegas turun dari balkon. Aku harus ke sana. Aku ingin menemuinya dan berkenalan.

Derit langkahku terdengar olehnya. Dia menoleh. Sepertinya dia terkejut dengan kedatanganku. Sekejap dia melenggok gemulai bagai menghadangku. Aku terkejut dengan gerakkannya. Masih agak limbung, saat tiba-tiba aku sadar dia sudah tak ada di sana. Hei, cepat sekali perginya. Dia menghilang!

Aku penasaran. Apakah dia... dia...?

Aku terpaku dengan perasaan kacau. Tetapi lima menit kemudian aku melihatnya muncul lagi dari balik pepohonan dan duduk termanggu dengan topangan dagu. Aneh !. aku mendekatinya.

"Hai!" sapaku ramah

Dia menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Kamu siapa? Kenapa ada di sini?" tanyaku kepadanya.

Dia hanya tersenyum. Jangan-jangan dia bisu!

"Aku Sakura,"ujarnya tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum. Duh cantik banget!"aku suka duduk di sini".

"Ya, aku sering melihatmu. Apakah dulu kami tinggal di sini?" tanyaku.

"Iya..."

"Ngng tapi sekarang rumah ini sudah jadi milik papaku."

"Maksudnya kamu keberatan kalau aku masih suka main di sini?" tanyanya agak kecewa.

"Ohh, tidak-tidak...! Silahkan. Aku malah senang kalo kamu main ke sini, jadi aku punya teman untuk diajak ngobrol".

Dia termenung kemudian. Seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tempat ini punya kenangan tersendiri buat keluargaku..." ujarnya pelan. Aku baru mau bertanya kenapa keluarganya menjual rumah ini, ketika dia berkata lagi, "Ada banyak hal indah.. tapi semua terampas begitu saja..."

"Maksudmu?"

Dia memandangku. Matanya yang Hijau Emerald bagai hendak bicara banyak. Tetapi kemudian tiba-tiba saja dia bergegas pergi dan aku tak bisa menahannya.

* * *

Gadis itu muncul lagi. Dengan gaun yang sama seperti kemarin-kemarin. Apakah hanya itu bajunya? Aneh. Aku melihatnya dari balkon dan melambai ke arahnya lalu segera turun menemuinya.

"Mereka merampas keluargaku," ujarnya saat aku sudah berdiri di dekatnya.

"Siapa?"

"Mereka..., penjajah negeri ini!"

Ih, dia bicara apa sih? Memangnya ini zaman apa? Siapa pula yang masih menjajah negeri ini?

"Mereka merampas orangtuaku dan... kekasihku...," dia menatapku. "Wajahnya... sangat mirip sama kamu."

"Hah?"

"Kami sudah bertunangan dan akan menikah... tapi penjajah itu telah merampasnya dariku dan menghukumnya. Dia di pecut di pohon ini. Tepat di depan mataku..."

Aduh, aku semakin bingung. Tetapi demi melihatnya menangis, aku tak tega. Aku menyentuh pundaknya ingin menenangkan hatinya. Tetapi dia keburu bangkit.

"Aku terlalu mencintai...," ujarnya sedih.

Aku kasihan padanya. Meski aku belum paham apa yang diceritakannya, tetapi aku telah tersentuh. Dan itu membuatku terus memikirkannya setiap hari. Mmmm, aku kasihan padanya, apa aku telah jatuh cinta ya?

Lalu hampir setiap hari kami bertemu di bawah pohon asem di halaman villaku. Meski dia tak pernah menunjukkan dimana tempat tinggalnya dan tak menjelaskan kisahnya itu, tapi aku senang karena bisa bertemu denganya. Dan sebentar lagi liburanku habis.

"Sakura..., aku pasti rindu kamu. Liburanku hampir selesai, aku harus kembali ke kota."

Dia menunduk. Juga nampak sedih.

Tetapi setiap liburan datang aku pasti akan ke sini lagi. Ini gunanya ayah membeli villa ini untuk tempatku berlibur. Kita bisa ketemu lagi..."

Sakura tersenyum.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu... sebenarnya apa yang kamu ceritakan kemarin itu? Tentang penjajah yang merampas keluarga dan kekasihmu? Aku belum mengerti..."

Matanya membulat lalu perlahan basah.

"Oh, maaf. Kamu tidak usah cerita kalau itu bikin kamu sedih."

Sakura menggeleng. Lalu menangis. Dan dia berlari pergi. Aku kecewa telah membuatnya sedih dengan pertanyaan yang tolol itu.

* * *

Hari ini aku harus kembali ke kota. Tetapi aku ingin bertemu dengan Sakura dan meminta maaf. Entahlah kenapa aku selalu memikirkannya dan merindukannya.

"Tunggu siapa?" tanya Ibiki_-san_, supir papa yang akan mengantar ke kota. Ibiki_-san_ memang penduduk asli desa ini.

"Sakura. Dia tempat baruku. Biasanya dia datang."

Ibiki_-san_ nampak heran "Di sini tidak ada namanya Sakura."

"Dia gadis cantik, pak. Selalu main di sana,"aku menunjuk ke arah pohon asem itu.

"Ohh, Sakura yang itu" Ibiki_-san_ nampak pucat. "Rambutnya panjang berwarna merah muda dan kulitnya berwarna putih"

"Bapak kenal?"

Ibiki_-san_ memandangku dengan takut. "Naruto_-sama_ sudah ketemu? Sempat bicara?"

"Iya. Kenapa Pak?"

"Dulu saya juga sering melihatnya... tapi beberapa tahun belakangan ngggak pernah lagi... Naruto_-sama_, harap tahu. Dia... dia itu penghuni pohon itu..."

"Maksud Ibiki-_san_?"

"Semua penduduk di sini sudah tahu. Dia makhluk yang sering muncul. Memang tidak pernah menganggu, tetapi cukup menakutkan juga..."

"Jangan bercanda, Pak. Saya mengobrol sama dia, kok... mungkin bukan Sakura yang itu.." aku berkata dengan suara bergetar.

"Kalau yang Naruto_-sama_ maksud gadis yang suka muncul di pohon itu... ya dia... Sakura"

Aku terpaku tak percaya. Ibiki_-san_ sudah menyalakan mesin mobil. Ragu aku melangkah saat sudah duduk di dalam mobil , aku memandang lagi pohon asem itu. Samar kulihat bayang gadis cantik yang kerap ku temui... Sakura, benarkah itu dirimu?

* * *

**Halo saya kembali, dengan genre romance/ horor. One shot. Ini bukan punya saya ok.**

**Kakak author : Kembalikan cerita gue.**

**Author : Ini Untuk panpik kak**

**Kakak author : Apa itu panpik.**

**Author : Udah deh, kakak gak tahu apa itu panpik. Please Reviewnya.**


End file.
